


Where the Kobold's Come From

by TentacleBandit



Category: Suikoden III
Genre: Bestiality, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleBandit/pseuds/TentacleBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karayan Chieftain Lucia has a private night of dirty taboo fun in her tent with a stray dog, one that could have unexpected consequences.  10th Anniversary Edition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Kobold's Come From

##  **Where the Kobold's Come From**

##  **10th Anniversary Edition**

**By Tentacle Bandit**

The grasslands seemed quiet this evening, quiet and dark for no moon, nor star shone in the far reaching sky. Thus it was only the Karayan peoples low tribal lights and glowing tents that illuminated the surrounding plains, where all but few now slept upon this midnight hour.

Kneeling over her bed the beautiful Karayan Chieftain Lucia was one still awake and displayed in a rather exposed position. Gingerly tracing her fingers between her thighs, her tanned body lay rested down onto her elbows on the edge of her bed. Slowly swaying her ass back and forth for her guest, that few if any had ever witnessed. 

Looking over her right shoulder, the well respected grassland Chieftain eyed him or rather it - a large and rather mangy grassland mongrel. Lucia had considered washing his greyish brown coat, but in a rather warped decision concluded it simply easier to wash herself after their little "engagement".

Plus there was something carnal and dirty about getting taken by a stray unwashed beast, a thought well represented by the arousal shown in her stiff nipples.

Lucia momentarily stopped her swaying movements to spread her toned thighs apart, revealing a puffy mound to her bestial visitors eyes. The slit of her pussy was a pristine shape; tight but wet with arousal. Not only of her own but with the beasts saliva, in what had been a sordid act of enticement into her tent minutes ago. 

Running her slim fingers tentatively up across her stomach then back over the blonde pubic curls between her legs, Lucia paused momentarily - watching his dark bestial eyes before spreading her labia invitingly for the big mongrel.

The mongrel or stray who's ragged collar read "Digger" was a smart dog, he had often seen this tall tanned bitch with the blonde hair commanding her pack from afar. The human woman clearly wielded respect and smartly chosen him as her best mate. A true prize for him to claim. 

Now certainly it was uncommon for human women to offer themselves to him, though he'd stolen a few cherries from unwitting young grassland daughters (who'd taken a naive shine to him) this beautiful strong, alpha creature was offering her body freely to breed! 

Lucia's dark violet eyes widened slightly, an anxious rush filling her belly as Digger eagerly approach her prone form with a semblance of experience. Then it hit her, the heavy smell of a dirty wet dog and Lucia unconsciously flinched in disgust. Reaching her hand up to wave the smell away, the odour of her own arousal reminded Lucia of this path she'd set out on and deep conscious blush filled her cheeks. 

As digger stepped up to her, Lucia looked back at him and suddenly felt small - the mongrel proved to be slightly larger then herself on all fours. Though legendary for her resolve and certainly not one to be intimidated, Lucia suddenly felt truly vulnerable to the intent of this mongrel beast. 

Brushing a few blonde strands from her face, Lucia diverted her worries to between the mongrels legs, glimpsing a scarlet cock that looked too heavy and unable stand erect, though in truth it was only a glimpse and her dirty mind was running wild.

Briefly her mind flashed into the recent past when she'd stumbled upon Kathy (the young horse trainer), laid over a bail of hay and being madly fucked by a very happy looking red dog. 

Lucia had originally tried to "save" Kathy, but it became evident that Kathy didn't want to be saved from anything but embarrassment. Eventually curiosity got the better of Lucia's naïve mind and recalling Kathy's testimony off wanton moans, had sought out her own pet lover with the horse trainers discreet assistance.

The idea, the act of what she had witnessed was deeply immoral and oddly thrilling to Lucia, plus a way to satisfy a physical need she felt hampered having been so closely watched as chieftain of the grassland tribes by so many sides. If they only knew...

Now at the time Kathy had offered a small dog, especially where it counted and had left Lucia wanting with nothing more then a good tongue bath. Certainly a far cry from the same dominating experience Lucia had witnessed with Kathy being taken by a bigger, more aggressive beast. 

One which Kathy explained Lucia wasn't ready for just yet.

What did Kathy really know though? Lucia was certainly no virgin and her teenage exploits had given her the gift of raising her young son Hugo. No, she was women and deserved a real man or as the case way, a bigger breed of dog.

Having spotted digger on her evening stroll around her campment, something grabbed hold of Lucia's imagination and forgoing better judgment, had proceeded to entice the large stray beast into her private tent with unexpected success.

Once inside Lucia wasted no time stripping off her white tribal dress and tight black leather body stocking, leaving the dog to sniff around her tent. 

With first immoral questions racing through Lucia's mind, they quickly morphed to alarm when the dog had gone to raise a back leg to pee on a tent pole. Her quick thinking (perverse as at the moment) diverted his attention or rather snout between her thighs. 

The dogs large tongue if any indication of size, quickly proved to be more then she could have hoped for tonight. In fact his tongue alone had nearly overwhelmed her already excited senses, with Lucia rolling her hips into his snout while holding his mangy head between her thighs. 

An act illicitly illuminated upon her tents walls by torch light until she could barely stand.

Now, Lucia lay naked upon her stomach over the edge of her bed, legs spread wide and ass offered up to this dominating animalistic beast as he jumped up onto her back. In many ways Lucia was lucky to have come across such an "experienced" mongrel, who instead of wildly humping and jumping about (like most other inexperienced dogs would) Digger instead propped himself up like a drawn bow over her rear and locked his forepaws firmly around Lucia's toned waist.

It was sight both comical and purely perverse in method, a trained dog on top the submitting human women about to do the unthinkable. For Digger it was heaven, there was something unyielding about human bitches plus their body felt so soft and intimately close to his. Without fur, the contact between him and Lucia's soft bare skin felt personal, with nothing to prevent him marking his distinct canine odour directly into her tanned flesh. 

To a dog this wasn't so much as thought, as per say a comparison of fresh food vs scavenging for morsels in the grasslands. This is where he wanted to be, mating his bitch who's soft but firm ass tickled his groin hairs. Instincts drove his haunches into motion, but something felt off as Lucia's adult body was proving slightly taller then what he'd been used to with his younger teenage conquests.

This in turn despite his learned position forced things out line, though to Lucia the only thing she was aware of was having allowed a dog ontop of her naked body. The Karayan Chieftain's mind suddenly asking questions too late to ask.

Trying to muffle those thoughts, Lucia grasped her bed sheets as she felt his paws wrap further around her waist and let out an anxious breath as she felt the mongrels body push against her own in way few had shared. 

Her body suddenly shivered when she felt his hot bestial shaped cock rub up against the inside of her thighs. A moment of brief panic swelled in her conscious as its fat tip brush more then half way down toward her knee, the implication a warning to her. 

Again Lucia vainly tried to look behind herself. Unable to see anything but dog fur and the slobbering face of her mate to be, she then tried to raise her tanned body slightly as his canine instincts became frustrated and he jack hammered his body forward against hers. 

"Hey!" Lucia cried, suddenly falling forward beneath his heavy weight flat against her bed. The action forcing his canine cock to miss the mark of her wet and ready pussy.

"Easy boy" Lucia said, pushing herself back up onto her elbows with strength usually reserved for battle. 

Finding her footing as it was, Lucia instead arched her back up and dropped her head to peer between her legs to find the answer to her illicit question. 

Then she saw it, Diggers huge scarlet canine cock in full, bestial view. A very erect, red and swollen cock almost alien in appearance. It's very mass actually filled the gap between her thighs and reached so far down it almost vanished from view if not for its throbbing motion which revealed a fat pointy tip with a large mouth.

A sudden panic swept into Lucia's mind - that’s BIG! WAAAY TOO BIG!

Suddenly fighting to rise further up, Lucia swore to herself beneath his weight and tried to roll over to escape her rutting partner, but finding his weight greater then her own became stuck beneath him. 

A slow panic was overwhelming her as Kathy's warnings echoed in her head, but it wasn't like she could call out for help. 

Meanwhile Digger was now completely lost to his bestial instincts to breed this bitch, his rear end wildly humping air as true too Lucia's observation, his canine cock was rather too heavy to point up for its mark. Truly its obnoxious size created an immediate disadvantage to properly mate this bitch, so instead Digger's cock dripped lewdly between her legs, spewing watery strands of canine pre-cum onto the floor as his massive balls rocked back and forth.

Again Lucia tried to rise up as if to push him off but nearly collapsed, the muscles in her arms straining as she tried to hold herself up, the left side of her face flat against her bed. Again she struggled this time dropping her stomach against the mattress and in turn raising her hips up to further expose herself just as Digger let go of her waist and put his front paws on her ass cheeks. 

"OUCH!!" Lucia cried as his claws dug into her bottom.

Digger was now nearly standing up on to legs, in turn causing his meaty cock glide between the length of Lucia's ass cheeks. He corrected himself again and in trying to find a better footing allowed the girth of his meaty canine cock to slid along her puffy pussy lips. Lucia's entire body suddenly trembled instinctively as she completely froze, her eyes wide and body frozen as if waiting for something. 

Maybe this would be enough, the feel of this dogs incredibly warm cock pressed against her pussy lips brought a renewed arousal into Lucia's core. Clearly this mongrels member was not going to enter her tonight, nor did she plan to let it ever enter her - but she could enjoy this illicit touch between them.

"Mmm...." Lucia moaned, now rocking her pussy against up against his abnormally sized canine cock.

Digger was having none of it though, he was too close to mating this bitch and her rocking motions only excited him to find that moist contact that kissed the pointy tip of his cock. Lucia smiled, closing her eyes as she enjoyed this peverse feeling, a tease between their sexes that made her stomach tingly. Then for a brief moment, as their bodies perfectly aligned the pointy tip of his cock caught an opening.

"Huh? Oh NO NO NO- w-wait--waiiit -WAIIIT!" Lucia cried, eyes wide with panic.

Grasping her bed sheets, Lucia tried to pull herself forward and away, but in turn further allowed the pointed tip of Digger's cock to sink deeper. It was a moment that Digger didn't waste, driving all his weight into Lucia's warm and very defenseless wet pussy.

"GHA-----------------" Lucia silently screamed, her mouth opening wide as if she'd been winded.

Digger his hind quarters now danced madly into a blitz, sinking fat inch after inhuman inch of scarlet dog cock into his mates yielding pussy.

"N-nna-AAHH! No- no, NO NOOooo!" Lucia's screamed and dropped her head as the mongrels canine senses reeled in bestial pleasure, savoring every juicy inch of human pussy as his canine worked itself deeper into her body. 

"O-o-a-a-a-ah-ah-oOH-OH F-FFUUUCK MEEEEEE!" Lucia groaned, her eyes closing tightly now as she fought to catch her breath.

It felt like her very legs were being forced apart by the mongrels humongous canine cock, like gravity itself wanted to help the dog go deeper into her body. Every part of Lucia was trembling now, almost convulsing beneath the monstrous dirty mongrel who was thrusting faster and faster, deeper and deeper. Soon a crescendo formed between his panting and her moans of slight pleasure but more pain filled the room. 

"Ga-aha-aaahh-uhahah-mmmmmaa-ghaa-jus--j-hha--mmm-M-MM-MMMMM-AAAAAH!!" Lucia screamed in madness, eventually stifling her voice into her bed sheets.

The very thickness of Diggers cock made Lucia's body feel unnaturally overfilled, stretching every possible unexplored corner of her pussy as the dog snarled in wild excitement.

His mates body was so undeniably fuckable, her pussy so wet and unlike anything having wrapped around his canine cock before only furthering the urgency of his wild humping. Pounding her tanned body back and forth in rapid succession, the full reach of his throbbing member entering and exiting in violent motion. 

The animalistic moans by Lucia only furthered his bestial excitement and though neither knew it - Lucia would be the first to take him fully, although by what means could only be described as perverse.

"GHAA - SO-SS-S, SSOooo bbeeeee-GGG!" Lucia whined briefly raising her head, her eyes rolling back. 

True the pain was undeniable, but Lucia had also spent the better part of time working herself into a wanton taboo lust for this very moment all night. So small a pleasure was there, small but true and the friction, the pure size of the canine cock rocketing her womanhood was building it. Lucia began to focus onto it, holding onto that building warm tingling sensation as her body felt like it was being reformed to pleasure this beasts huge cock. 

Finally as Diggers groin rubbed against her bare, glistening thighs a cognizance of the humongous canine cock seemed to seek entry into her very womb, as a final lunge plunged the last inches of canine cock inside Lucia's womanhood as she howled uncontrollably into her bedsheets.

Digger seemed to slow at this moment, his thrusting into her body remained but slowed moment to moment as Lucia felt her mind was numbing. Then she felt warm, so very warm as the heat from Diggers canine cock seemed to ignite her arousal and rocked her body uncontrollably beneath the beast. 

Lucia's hands suddenly wrapped into her bed sheets as her first orgasm punched through her defeated body as Digger sunk the ball end of his cock between Lucia's obscenely stretched labia. 

It was of pure pain and unmatched, unthinkable pleasure. The bestial condescendence of it. That moment when her amoral orgasm hit; was indescribable. The pure act having an orgasm with a beast, knowing it had been building beneath the pain until it ballooned into this moment stretched her explosion into a small tidal wave of mini orgasms.

Uncaring of her unceasing cries, Digger remained firmly attached to bitch. His paws once again locked around her waist in a mating position that only moments ago had been impossible to achieve now fully attained. 

Many minutes passed in this depraved cycle of pleasure, until Lucia's violet eyes could barely remain open, her body trembling, screaming in pain and yet poured over by pleasure beneath the stud claiming her pussy. 

Lucia dropped her head down onto her sheets, trying to catch her breath as she witnessed the illicit shadows of her mating illuminated across the tent wall. Everything that was happening suddenly poured into Lucia's mind helping to build into an all powerful orgasm, unlike anything Lucia had yet experience that bucked her body uncontrollably, her pussy vainly trying to contract around its fat invader.

"FAAA-FAAaaa--Mmmm!!!-MMMM- MAAaahhh!!!!" Lucia screamed.

The orgasm blinded her senses again, blinding her from fat knot quickly swelling to that of a grapefruit size behind pussy lips. As her orgasm waned into long winded breathes the slightly distended pain of the huge knot fought against Lucia's sense, the pain about to win out again before being dosed by a wet feeling splashing against her cervix. It truly felt like somebody had turned on a stream of warm water from her inhuman lovers cock.

"Uuhh gawds'--wwahaaaa?? What -the-uhh my gaaaawwwddddss!!" Lucia drooled, her tongue now extending rather like a dogs, as mongrel beast held his hairy haunches hard against his bitches to further her bestial insemination.

The feeling, the obscenity of what she was allowing to happen only grew as Digger's fat balls contracted, birthing liters of mongrel cum into his bitches respective womb.

Then like that Lucia's mind rolled away into something of pure animal pleasure, finally defeating any pain she'd felt.

Digger was proud of himself too, he'd gone without breeding a bitch for many a moon, now his sperm was going to the very best of homes. To delivery a litter of pups in this beautiful alpha female. His self control had paid off.

It was a thought that had never occurred to Lucia, a lesson she might soon discover to where the grasslands half man, half dog Kobold's originated from as canine cum flooded her motherly womb, seeking to fertilize a unspoiled egg with an unnatural liter.

In the purest of sense however, the very naive thought of what was happening between her legs multiplied Lucia's orgasm into something unending as the whites of her eyes rolled back and darkness overcame her consciousness.

..............  
.........  
...

Some time had passed when Lucia finally opened her eyes and wondered where she was. Her bed sheets were soaked in her own sweat and the smell of wet dog hit hard. Her body suddenly felt funny to her, like it was bloated and a self awareness of a wet mat stuck against her bottom made her want to pull it off.

Slowly raising her head up, Lucia looked hazily over her shoulder to find Digger now turned ass to ass with her. His inhuman cock still locked behind her pussy lips, leaving nothing but a short thin end connecting between them. It was a sight her mind couldn't fully comprehend but yet shock her body.

"Amazing...." Lucia groaned, dropping her head back to her bed while staring absently at the darkened wall of her tent, the torch having long gone out.

Every sense of Lucia's body slowly formed into focus around the pulsing cock planted deeply between her legs as Lucia felt Digger grow restless, her eyes suddenly bulging wide as canine lunged forward. 

"HHHEY!!!-WAAI---AEEEEHHHTT!!!" Lucia painfully screamed trying to reach back to grasp him.

A loud wet, plopping sounded echoed simultaneously throughout the room as Digger's dwindling knot suddenly tried to slip free of Lucia's labia desperately fighting against it. With another tug, another scream the knot slightly slipped free before sinking back into Lucia's battered and extended pussy.

A long, defeated pause followed as Lucia began to regain her breath and relax. It was short lived though as big mongrel renewed his effort to extract his cock, only this time his knot stayed firmly stuck within her body. He tried again as Lucia groaned obscenities and trembled with a sense of pleasurable pain with his knot slowly slipping a few inches from between her labia before sucking back into her distended pussy.

It was a sight in the the most erotic perverse fashion between a dog and woman, one that not even Lucia's enemies could do justice in imagining.

"S-hit-p-please! D-o-don't mmoov-AA-AAA-ffffaaAAHHH!" she cried as her body was jerked time and again.

Ignoring her pleas Digger moved relentlessly to free himself from his mate, but despite his knot shrinking his cock could come only so far again before being sucked back in by bitches unyielding, wanton body. The sheer thickness, length of his cock and gravity itself working against him much like trying to pull a trash bag from a bin.

Lucia's hands once again grasped the bed sheets as her ass to ass fucking continued, her pussy stretched up and down Digger's cock, drilling back and forth into her exhausted body with every pull.

"YYAA--------AAAAAAHHHH!" Lucia cried out as she was pulled violently off her bed and onto the floor by an excessively aggressive lurch by her mate. 

Violent yes but the act finally freed himself from his bitch as his throbbing and satisfied wet member bounced between his legs. A gushing fountain of cum simultaneously spewed obscenely from between Lucia's thighs reaching back to her very feet.

It was all that Lucia could do but babbled incoherently as the moment equally became her final orgasm, until the mongrels cum no longer gushed but ran in long globs down her shaky thighs. All forming into a gooey sexual puddle of bestial cum between and behind her legs.

When finally regaining her breath, her body still a slight a tremble, the Karayan Chief slowly rolled onto her back and looked down to her slightly swollen stomach. 

"Ahhh, ah...hhhhhuuuhhhh...no...no....way" she groaned, a mix of disbelief and wonder.

Tentatively she ran her hands over her stomach, feeling a gooey gush off potent mongrel cum still trapped inside her womb like warm jelly. What she was to do with it, her mind had yet to fathom.

Meanwhile, having cleaned himself Digger looked up at the human female. Happy to see his mate glowing from such a good fucking while rubbing her stomach in a curious fashion. His eyes rested upon her once pristine, now well stretched pussy which he'd mated. If he was only a younger dog, he'd have given it another go.

Slowly Lucia propped herself up onto her elbows and looked at the big dirty mutt and noticed it was no longer him that smelled like a wet dog. 

"Gross..." she muttered with an oddly amused smile, though truth be told the very room itself smelled foul of cum and unimaginable sex.

She momentarily tried to rise further onto her feet but found no strength in her legs, worse it felt like she couldn't even close them. Her body simply demanded time to be left alone. Duplicitous time for Digger's potent little swimmers to find a home. 

If she'd only recalled the grassland tale of the Kobold, Lucia might not have been so eager to rollover and give into her sexual afterglow.

"I think...I'm going to take you to meet Kathy...." 

\--- Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope to post more of my works in the next month or two.
> 
> This was the second fan fiction I completed 10 years ago and felt it was time to revisit it. I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I've fixed some grammar for smoother reading, rewrote entire passages and added some new content for Lucia to enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/NGPGVB1)  
>   
> 


End file.
